


Burning Cloak

by HipsterInAFlannel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Pyro, Gen, Get over it bro, Maskless Pyro, Maskless Spy Face Reveal, Multi, Other, Team Feels, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, XD I really need to stop putting these stupid tags in my story that have nothing to do with it, Yes Pyro and Medic and some of the others are female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: The Spy is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue. The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related. Spy makes it very clear to his teammates and the Pyro themselves that he cannot stand the mumbling pyromaniac, but what happens when Spy finds out the man behind the mask?Man?You mean woman.





	1. Information Worth Dying For

"UP AND AT'EM, MAGGOTS! WE HAVE A LONG DAY OF TEARING THOSE BLU'S A NEW-"

"Soldier, that's enough. Ve all heard you zaying all this earlier. . ."

The RED team, whom all gathered in the base's large living room, were barely awake while Soldier scream in their faces like a deranged drill sergeant, but was he ended up being interrupted by their team's Medic, a small  kind yet somewhat sadistic German woman named Ms. Ludwig. The Soldier, whose named was John Doe, didn't take this interruption lightly.

"Listen here, your sauerkraut sucking Nazi. I will not interrupted by you, you evil Nazi woman! I am a proud American and this is an American team, you're lucky we don't send you back to  that hellhole called Germany! NOW GET BACK IN LINE!"

The Medic was clearly annoyed and offended by the extremely racist and sexist remarks her teammate had just made, by chose to bite her tongue. The Soldier was about to continue his maniacal rant about the Blu team, when he was again interrupted, but not by the Medic, but by the team's Announcer also known as the Administrator or Helen.

_**"Mission begins in 5 minutes! GET READY!"** _

The team gathered their weapons and made their way to the gates which, when opened, that;s when all hell would break loose. Today's battle was a simple intelligence grab, both teams fought their way tp each other's bases, and then after possibly fighting an engineer or Heavy/Medic combo. The team who pushed deep into the enemy base would have a chance to capture the enemies intelligence, usually encased in a briefcase, contents unknown to either team, but were very important to their employers.

 

" _ **Mission begins in 10 seconds!"**_

_**10\. . .** _

_**9\. . .** _

_**8 . . .** _

Before the team just rushed out there, Rambo style, they need a plan. Luckily their team's Engineer had one. And it was a pretty good plan. He gathered them around and began to explain his plan.

 _"_ Okay, Heavy and Medic will charge with an _Über_ as soon as the gates open and then Demo and Solly will sticky and rocket jump, respectively, to try and get across to their base faster. Pyro will charge after Heavy and Medic have gone ahead, cleaning up any stragglers who survived the _Über._ Scout will run underground through the sewers and try to get to the Intel-Room before the enemy even knows what hit 'em. And Sniper will try and provide cover fire from the sniping deck. Ya'll ready?"

"What about me?"

Engie turned around and saw their team's Spy, who had been cloaked behind them, then uncloaked after hearing he had no part in this "plan" of Dell's.

"Well, just do whatever Spies do. Back-stab their key members like their Medic or their Engineer."

Spy nodded and cloaked again, no words.

Suddenly a siren sounded and the gates opened

The mission had begun.

 


	2. Being A Team Player

As soon as the gates opened and the team charged out, immediately Heavy and Medic rushed out to the front, Ludwig’s healing beam on the large Russian the whole time as they lead the charge, not popping the  _ uber  _ until the exact time. Too early and they would run out of invincibility before the Blu’s invincibility would, too late and they might not have enough time to pop it at all and end up dying. 

“NOW DOKTOR!” yelled Heavy, signaling he was ready

“Ja!” replied Medic, who popped the uber, casting the two mercenaries in a red glow, becoming utterly invincible to any source of damage. 

As soon as the  _ uber _ was popped, Scout started breaking off and jumping to the water below to enter the sewers. The rest of the team made their way across the bridge, cleaning up any unlucky Blu members to cross their path who had somehow survived the  _ uber  _ push. Pyro rushed ahead of everyone else, wanting to get to the Intel-Room as fast as humanly possible. Pyro ran through the Blu’s courtyard, and up the stairs, past the Blu’s respawn room, and down the metal stairs to the Intel-Room. Pyro was nearly to there when suddenly a Blu Heavy appeared around the corner, spinning up his minigun as soon as he saw the RED merc. Pyro closed their eyes and waited to die, knowing that they would just respawn back in their base didn’t really make being killed any more enjoyable, but opened their eyes when they heard the Heavy scream out in utter agony.

The lumbering Russian fell over, dead, a knife sticking out of his back. Spy had save them, giving the Pyro a nod and cloaked again, once more no words between the two. Pyro simply shrugged, mumbled, “Thanks!”, and rushed into the Intel-Room. Grabbing the enemy's intelligence and strapping it to their back, the Pyro ran back through the Blu’s base, narrowly avoiding the enemy Soldier, who started to fire rockets where Pyro was, but by the time he realized he missed, they were gone, running back across the bridge to their base.

Pyro made back to their own Intel-Room and slammed the enemy briefcase on the desk. Everyone’s weapons glowed red and crackled with energy, as the announcer boomed over the loudspeakers

  
**_“RED TEAM WINS! ! ! GREAT WORK, MERCENARIES! BLU TEAM . . .I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU. . .”_ **

  
Pyro smiled. They had won.

 

* * *

 

 

When the RED Team celebrates a victory, they celebrate crazy and wild.

To celebrate their first victory against the Blu in a very long time, the team gathered in the base's large common area, drinking, dancing, and just having a good time. Demo managed to find not one, but three crates of alcohol in the base's gigantic storage unit and the within a couple hours, the team had already managed to drink 2 and half crates of it. The only two not getting drunk or already drunk were Spy, who had ignored Demo's excessive yelling that he need to come and hang out with everyone else, and chose instead to lock himself in his room, probably smoking or already sleeping. The other non-drinking RED was Pyro who refused to take off their mask to drink, but they did dance and still had fun with their teammates, but soon realized Spy was missing. 

Thinking that Spy was lonely and just sad so he didn't feel like participating in the festivities, Pyro left to find him, and first checked his room, knocking on the door and waited to see if the reclusive spook would answer the door. After a couple minutes, the door opened a crack and one of Spy's blue eye was seen in the crack, "What?"

Pyro made a mumbling response, "Why aren't you with everyone else?", which to Spy sounded like, "Mhp mmhhp Mhp mhmp mmmhhpmp mmhp? "

Spy gave the mumbling pyromaniac a puzzled look, signifying he didn't understand a word they had said. Pyro forced their way in, ignoring Spy's protests and found a sheet of paper and wrote down their question again and held it up for the Frenchman to see. Spy stared at the paper and answered, "Why is that any of your business, you mumbling abomination of hell?"

Ignoring Spy's insult, Pyro wrote down something again, _"Just wondering, thought you were lonely or something"_

Spy read that and simply gave the Pyro a glare, "I am not 'lonely', I enjoy being alone. Away from you drunken idiots. Now", Spy grabbed Pyro by the arm and lead them out of his room, "Kindly get out of my room", and he slammed the door, locking it.  


Pyro sighed and went back to the common area, wondering why Spy was so cold towards his fellow teammates.

Hopefully an answer would come soon.


	3. Really Unusual Ceasefire

The following day was a Ceasefire Day, meaning that there were no battles and the mercenaries were allowed to spend the day, or how every many days they had, to relax and not worry about anything particularly bothersome for the meantime.

Each teammate spent these days differently: Medic would be shut in her medical ward, experimenting on cadavers or using Heavy as the experimental guinea pig surprisingly with his consent and not against his will.

Engineer would pretty much be the same in terms of being alone, locking himself in his workshop, tinkering with his sentry guns or trying to make new machines.

Sniper would spend his time up in the sniping deck, usually practicing his aim on rusty cans or just catching up on lost sleep.

Scout, Demo, and Soldier would all spend the day drinking, laughing uncontrollably (and sometimes crying uncontrollably) at the television even though most of the time the television was nothing but static.

Spy would almost always be outside surprisingly, smoking and watching the sky, seemingly just daydreaming about whatever it was the team spook seemed to be thinking about.

Pyro would also be outside, but away from everyone else, as they burnt several large pieces of wood and rubble, causing a large bonfire and then they started dancing around it gleefully.

But instead of what Pyro usually did, they decided to go and make conversation with Spy. They wanted to see why the Frenchman was so hostile towards everyone and maybe, just maybe, make a new friend out of him. Pyro wandered over to the base's large balcony wing, which had an amazing view of the sunset and Spy went there because it was usually secluded from and no one else ever went there. Expect Pyro now, of course. Spy leaned against the cool metal railing of the balcony, a cigarette between his fingers as he stared straight ahead. He sensed that there was someone behind him and immediately knew who it was.

"Monsieur Pyro, why are you bothering me again?" Spy sighed

Luckily Pyro had brought a notepad and pencil to write down what they were trying say, so it would be easier to communicate. Pyro wrote,  _"I want to be your friend, Spy."_ , and handed the paper to him.

"My friend? Why ze hell do you want to be mon friend?" Spy turned around to face his teammate, who was busy writing down something else to answer him.

Handing him another piece of paper, _"Because everyone else is friends with me, so why can't you be?"_

Spy sighed, clearly annoyed, "I don't want nor need friends. I am perfectly happy being alone. We've been over this, Monsieur"

Another paper, _"Too bad, you are my friend end of story."_

Spy gave the gimp-suited pyromaniac a glare, 'Now wait-!"

Spy's protest was cut off as he was pulled into an unexpected hug by Pyro and nearly had his ribs crushed in the excruciatingly strong hug. Spy pulled himself free from Pyro's death grip, steaming, "Listen here, you mumbling freak. I do not want to be ever your friend. Never."

Pyro's shoulders slumped as they seemed to be sadden by Spy's anger, then they lifted up their gas mask. Spy's eyes went wide as the mask came completely off.

"But, Spy. . .I want to be your friend. Please?"

Why was Spy so shocked when Pyro took off his mask?

Well, that's because he. . .

. . .is a she!?

 


	4. One Mask Off, One To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are confused a bit, here are the team's genders.
> 
> Males: Spy, Engineer, Soldier, Sniper, and Heavy.
> 
> Females: Demo, Pyro, Medic, and Scout.

Spy was utterly shocked, "You. . .You're a woman?"

Pyro gave the shocked Frenchman a smile, "Yea, why is that so surprising? I mean Medic, Scout, and Demo are all women."

Spy shrugged as he flicked the embers of his cigarette over the balcony's railing, "I suppose that makes sense. I just always thought zat you were a man, seeing that you are rather. . .large in your asbestos-lined suit and seemed more manly and ruthless while fighting."

Pyro grinned, "Well, I'll take that as a compliment"

Spy didn't answer as he was too busy staring at his unmasked teammate, studying her features. Pyro had deep dark red shoulder length hair, which seemingly glowed in the sunlight. Contrast to her bright yet dark colored hair, she had pale skin, also as white as paper, her pale complexion was probably due to the face she always had a mask on, shielding her from the sun's rays. Her eyes were rather big and were also a bright blue like Spy's eyes were and they shone with a childlike sparkle. But her parts of pale skin was covered in burn marks and scars. To anyone not knowing her, they probably would have thought that she was a disfigured monster.

But in Spy's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Spy realized he had been staring at her for too long, clearing his throat and began to say, "So why do you really want to be _mon_ friend?"

Pyro sat on the railing as she thought of an answer to Spy's question yet again, "I just felt like you were. . .I don't know. Lonely?"

Instead of glaring at being called 'lonely' again, Spy simply sighed, "I prefer being alone. It's my job to be alone and invisible, one way or another. So I didn't believe making friends with our teammates was the more important than surviving each battle and getting paid. I told myself I was here to do a job with eight other men and women of varying levels of insanity, nothing more."

"But, would that change? Could we be friends?"

"Possibly. We could try and be friends. . ."

Pyro jumped off the railing and walked over closer to Spy, smiling. She opened her arms, "Hug?"

Spy crossed his arms, " _Non"_

Pyro frowned, then grinned as she had an idea. She pouted, giving a look so adorable that if cuteness could kill. This would be a brutal murdering of cuteness. Spy seemed unfazed by his friend's tricks, but sighed muttering, "Fine, just one hug. You're lucky I am a gentlemen".

Pyro squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around his upper torso, what with him being at least a foot taller than her, and hugged him tightly. Spy returned the display of affection, smiling slightly, _"So this is what having a friend feels like?"_ , Spy thought

_"It feels good. . ."_


	5. Oil And Flirting Don't Mix

Even without finding out Pyro was a woman, it turned out to be a rather weird week for Spy. It also turned out to be a special "Ceasefire Week" for the RED team, so the RED team had a whole week off because of their "flawless victory" as the Administrator put it, while the Blus would be forced to train harder than they've ever trained for the whole week. So with a week of doing basically nothing, Spy spent the first few days of their little relaxation week by sitting in his room, smoking and reading French literature. But then Pyro visited him, unmasked yet again, to see if he wanted to hang out. And what she wanted to do made Spy nearly slam the door in her face.

"You want to do _**what?**_!"

Pyro blushed and seemed flustered as she repeated the question, "Can I. . .wear your suit"

"Hell. No."

"Ssspppyyy, please?" Pyro whined

Spy may have made a new friend and softened a bit, but he was still Spy. "I am _**not**_ letting you wear my suit. It cost more money than what most people will make in a year"

"But I might look good in it! I could your 'Spy in training'" smiled Pyro

Spy smiled a bit despite his annoyance, "Let me think about it. _**Non."**_

Pyro pouted, "You're no fun, Spy"

Spy patted her on the shoulder, "I am ze Spy, I am not supposed to be fun. I'm supposed to mysterious, deadly, and suave."

"You are very suave, I'll say that"  said Pyro, giving him a wink

It was Spy's turn to be flustered as his cheeks turned a light red under his mask, coughing to hide his slight embarrassment, "Well, do you have any other ideas on what we could do to pass ze time? Besides wearing each other articles of clothing?"

"We could go down the kitchen and find something to eat or. . . we could see what the others are up to?"

"Let's go see what the others are up to, I suppose"

 

* * *

 

Leaving Spy's room and walking down the stairs to the common area, they saw only Engineer, Dell, who sitting at a table near one of the base's large windows and was talking with Scout and she appeared to be trying to flirt with the Texan.

"You know I am the greatest member on this freaking team, Engie! You are so lucky to have someone as amazing as me talking to yous!"

Dell simply chuckled at the over enthusiastic Boston girl, "I guess, you sure have a way with words, Scout"

"Yeah, that's right-Hey! Scout frowned, giving Dell a small glare, "Are you making fun of me?"

Dell smiled, "Of course not. Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you- Oh hey Py" Scout stopped her yelling when she saw Pyro and Spy walking over to them. Scout smiled, seeing Pyro had her mask off, "Hey Pyro, yous finally got that mask off in front of him, Way to go, buddy!"

Pyro blushed again when she heard Scout literally scream that at the two other mercenaries. Pyro had been working up the courage to take off her mask around people, eventually growing confident enough to take it off in front of the other women and even some of the other men, but Spy was different. She didn't know how he would react so she waited until they at least were on speaking terms and then off came the mask.

Spy gave Scout a glare, "There is no to yell, you imbecile. People halfway across the world could probably hear your loud screeching even without you raising your voice."

Scout shot the glare right back at the Frenchman, "Well I could smell your cheap cologne from space, you spook!"

Before their argument could turn into a full-on fist fight, Pyro interrupted the two feuding RED members, "So what are you two doing?"

Engineer spoke up before Scout could blurt out the first thing that came to her mind which usual meant yelling, _"None of ya business!" or "Nothing but I'm looking great!"._

"I was just about to go back to my workshop to fix up some tweaks in my sentries or maybe try and build a new machine of some kind, then Scout came over and we started to talk, mainly her flirting. . .a lot"

Scout stuck her tongue out at the Texan, "You know you love it."

Dell ignored her comment, "Anyway so yea, I am gonna head to mah workshop, ya'll are welcome to join me if you want"

Before Spy could interject and say he didn't want to, Pyro shouted, "Oh yeah! Let's go, Spy!"

And before he knew, Spy was being dragged by the female pyromaniac.

_"This is going to be. . .fun. Ugh, Merde"_

 

* * *

 

 

The four RED members then made their way through the winding hallways of the RED base, ignoring yells of pain coming from Medic's ward, who was mostly likely experimenting on Soldier as payback for the comment he had made earlier that week. Dell's workshop was about the size of small bedroom, along with a bed and small writing desk he had a large metal table covered in scraps of metal, half-finished machines and. . .a metal hand?"

"Is that your hand, Dell?" Scout blurted out before she could think, mentally slapping herself as she realized she might have just offended her friend.

Dell wasn't offended though, and instead gave her a small understanding smile, "Yes, that's my hand, Scout"

Engineer lost his hand as a young boy while working on a machine of unknown origins, he spent nearly all of his childhood and a good portion of his adulthood without a hand, that is until he was given a job at Mann Co. as the team's Engineer. He was given a metal hand, nicknamed 'The Gunslinger", to replace his missing hand. He was over ecstatic when he was finally able to have both hands again, even if one was robotic appendage.

Spy stood in a corner, trying his best not to get any oil or dirt or any other dirty substance on his suit. Pyro wandered off, watching the blow torch with utter fascination in Engie's real hand as he started making tweaks on a machine. Scout sat on the table next to Engie, constantly using cheesy pick lines and yelling when he didn't answer, but Dell simply chuckled and said, "Scout, you are a different kind of crazy".

"Thanks! I know, I am just that great!" Scout took it as a compliment (even though it most like wasn't. . .)

But Dell was nice so it possibly was.

Suddenly Pyro had an idea, she whispered to Scout, who's ever present grin went wider. The two suddenly dashed out of Dell's workshop, leaving the two men confused as to why they just left so suddenly.

"Those women sure are weird, huh?" remarked Engie

"Indeed."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Scout is not related to Spy in any way in this story!
> 
> Just thought I'd clear that up before people get confused.
> 
> Also a little bit of FemScout/Engineer in this story :D I kind of like this ship even though it's rather weird.


	6. Quick Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author note.
> 
> Actual chapter will be published soon, so don't worry :)

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This story has over 100 hits!

That's freaking amazing, I cannot believe that this story would be that popular!

So I wanted to give a giant thank you to everyone who has read "Burning Cloak" so far and I hope you guys can give my other stories a read and tell me what you think of them!

So thanks again guys! I'll be updating this story soon so be on the lookout for it.

Love you ^—^

~ Sir Mo


	7. Pleasure And Business Never Mix

So why did Pyro and Scout suddenly dash out of Engineer's workshop?

Because they had a plan. A plan to get Spy's mask off of him. Pyro really wanted to see the man behind the mask and with Scout's help she couldn't possibly fail.

Possibly.

The plan was simple: Get Spy alone with Pyro and Scout, talk with him until he gets his guard down and then ask if Pyro could see his face. Scout would be there too, to maybe help by trying smooth talking the team spook. Or at least that's what the Boston girl had told her friend anyway. Most likely she would just annoy the Frenchman and cause him to just get angry when asked about his mask. So after telling Spy to meet them in Pyro's room, there plan was fully in motion. Nothing could go wrong.

I hope. . .

 

* * *

 

 

Spy made his way back up the stairs, saying goodbye to the Engineer as the Texan man resumed his tinkering. Spy wondered why Pyro wanted to see him. More importantly why did Pyro want to see him alone? Spy shook his head, muttering, "I'll never understand zat woman. . .". As he rounded the corner after walking up the concrete steps of the base, he saw Pyro's door was opened slightly, but knocked anyway. He was a gentleman after all.

After hearing some rustling in the room behind the door, Spy heard Pyro call out: "Come in!", and he pushed the door open and walked over to where Pyro was sitting. . .with Scout?! Why was she here?! Spy disliked the Bostonian, mainly due to the fact she was rude, annoying, and over confident and arrogant about her abilities in battle which usually led her to take risks and be killed instantly. But if Pyro invited her too, maybe she would behave like a normal human being.

_"Yeah, and I would become a father when that happens" thought Spy, sarcasm dripping from his vocal thought._

Spy leaned against the wall near where Scout and Pyro were talking, the two females noticed him and they smiled, whispered something to each other, and turned to face Spy. Pyro smiled up at her new friend, "Hey, Spy! Glad you decided to come over."

"Why is **_she_** here?" Spy pointed to Scout.

"She is here to help me with something."

"I won't talk to her, I'll talk to you, but not her. She needs to leave. Or I leave" Spy snapped

Pyro was able to object and say she need to be here, but knew Spy was stubborn so she just sighed and said, "Sorry Scout, you gotta go."

Scout shrugged getting up and walked to the door, "Whatever, good luck, Py. You'll need it with this jerk.". Then Scout was gone, leaving Spy and Pyro alone to talk. Pyro gestured to the open seat, and Spy sat, nodding his thanks and taking the seat. They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say, until Pyro spoke up.

"So. . tell me about yourself, Spy" asked Pyro

"What do you want to know?" question Spy, puzzled look crossing his face.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

_**"Everything."** _

Spy nodded and began to tell Pyro everything about him. Well. . mostly everything.

"I was born in indeterminate region of France, I'm not sure where though. I had the qualities of a professional spy at a young age. I was very attractive to both members of same and opposite sex and I used that to my advantage, getting people to do this for me and then backstabbing them, metaphorically of course,  after they no longer had any usefulness towards me. I went to the best school to train and hone my spying abilities. I know how to kill a man five thousand different ways, nearly two thousand of those ways are made to look like an accident or a suicide.

The next thing Pyro asked caught Spy off guard:

"Have you ever been in love?"

Spy hesitated, but shook his head, "I fell in love once. She was an American girl. We met when I was sent there to assassinate a target for one of my higher-ups to prove my loyalty. We met at an art gallery opening where the target was going to be, we chatted for a while, we had much in common: we both worked for giant corporations, mine was just a ruse, being an international spy guild, hers being an international drug store chain. Another thing we had in common was that we both lost our families when we were children. After we talked for a while, she invited me to her house for a couple drinks. Then a couple drinks turned into a couple dozen and we got drunk, made out, and then made love. It was glorious and I'll never forget when she told me that she loved me, I said it back.", Spy stopped, looking down

Pyro knew what he was going to say next before he even said it.

"Then I pulled a gun from my suit, put it against her sleeping head. And pulled the trigger. She. She was the target, I was informed earlier than night before we went back to her house. I told myself I would give her one of the best last nights of her short life. I regret it. I became hollow and told myself one thing. One thing I would never forget:

_"Pleasure and business never mix."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol a little bit of an reference in this chapter!
> 
> Tell me if you find it and tell me what you think it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Scarred Devil

"Spy, I. . I'm so sorry."

After hearing Spy's story, Pyro got up and embraced the Frenchman who returned the affectionate gesture and held her close. It was extremely hard for Spy to have to relive that painful night through the story-telling and the hug was a welcome kindness. Both were reluctant to break the hug, waiting for the other to let go and finally after a near minute long embrace, Spy let got, straightening his tie and clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Thank you for listening, my friend. Zat was extremely hard for me to say, but I'm glad I did."

Pyro nodded, smiling at her friend, "Are you going to be okay?"

Spy gave her a nod back, "I believe so. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me or know about me?"

Pyro realized this would probably be her only chance to get the mask off of Spy so she went ahead and said bluntly:

"Can I see your face?"

Spy was puzzled for a moment, wondering what she meant and then it sunk in, he shook his, " _Non."_

Pyro frowned, "Please, I took off my mask in front of you. You could be nice and do it too."

Spy rubbed his chin, thinking, "Well, when you put it that way. . . _Non_."

"Spy!"

Spy gave a groan, "Why do you even want to see what I look like? Why is this so important to you?"

"Because we are friends and I want to see the man behind the mask, Spy."

Spy sighed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance, "Fine, but only once. You're lucky I'm a gentlemen."

Spy's gloved fingers hooked under his mask and he slowly pulled it off of him. When it was completely off, he set it down on the desk and looked at the Pyro, "Well. . .?"

The Spy was an extremely handsome man as far as Pyro was concerned. He had chocolate brown hair sprinkled with a bit of gray, combed and slicked to look completely perfect. Along with his bright blue eyes, he was rather tan despite always wearing the balaclava mask. His entire lower jaw was covered in stubble, which was also clean cut, and looked immaculate. Despite being in his late 30s or early 40s and his skin had a youthful look and he looked like he could have passed off as a much younger man. His nose was rather small, along with his thin lips which curved upward in a smile when he saw his teammate basically drooling over him.

Spy repeated his question "Well. . .?"

"I like your face. It's amazing" said Pyro, eyes widening as she realized she actually said that. Out loud?!

Spy chuckled and smiled. Clearly Pyro wasn't that much of a smooth-talker when it came to compliments the opposite sex like him, "Well, thank you, _mademoiselle_ "

Pyro nodded, cheeks turning a bright pink in embarrassment, "You're welcome."

The two spent the rest of their time together talking, mainly asking each other basic questions like: "What's your favorite color?" or "What's your favorite food?" to get to know each other a bit better. By the time they ran out of things to talk about and stopped talking, they realized it was nearly 11:30 at night, so after embracing each other once more, the two mercenaries said their goodbyes and Spy left to go back to his own room to try and get some sleep. Both laid down in their beds, staring at the ceiling, and they thought one thing before drifting off to sleep:

_"I think I'm in love again. . ."_

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Changing Emotions

In the last few days of their ceasefire break following Spy's unmasking, Spy had started to become a more friendlier person. He was less antagonistic towards Scout and Sniper, smiled and laughed more around Demo and Soldier, and even helped Medic with her normally life-threatening experiments. And he had one person to thank for that.

Pyro.

She was the one person who reached out to him and showed him that he could change and become a different man from the angry and bitter spook he once was. Now that she did something nice like this for him, it was his turn to repay her kindness. Soon the last day of the ceasefire week came and Spy had spent a couple hours in the morning  racking his brain trying to figure out what he could do.

Then it came to him.

 

* * *

 

It took Spy another two hours after coming up with his plan to actually put it into action. His plan was simple, yet elegant. He was going to have to make sure that this was perfect for them. He asked Scout, Medic, and even Engineer for assistance. They all agreed happily, even Scout who replied rather rudely.

"Wow, the team spook actually needs help? What a surprise!"

Spy gave the Boston girl a burning glare, "This iz serious, you loud-mouth imbecile."

"Yeah, Whatever! Why wou-"

"Leave Herr Spy alone, Scout" sighed Medic, who was tired of the two mercs bickering 

Scout was about to ignore the doctor's sentence and continue when she felt the older woman place a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a small smile, "Please, Scout. . ."

Scout sighed and nodded, "Fine. . ."

Now Spy's plan was, as stated before, simple and elegant. He planned out a dinner date with Pyro, Having her favorite food, what types of music she listened to, and other things she enjoyed. With the help of the other women, Spy gathered enough information to get everything ready.

Demo and Scout set up a fancy table and two comfy-looking armchairs which overlooked the balcony where Pyro first unmasked herself and befriended Spy. While the two other set up the dining area, Spy helped Medic with the preparation of Pyro's favorite food: Sushi. Now everything was finished. It was perfect.

Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Pyro wasn't doing anything of importance when Scout rushed over to her and told her to go to the west wing balacony in 10 minutes. Pyro was confused, but before she could question Scout, the Bostanian had dashed away quicker than when she came. 

The pyromaniac sighed and just figured she better go down to the dining hall when the ten minute wait had passed to see what Scout was talking about. She walked through the RED Base's concrete hallways, eyes gazing over the doors until she found herself at the west wing balcony and saw a very fancy-looking table and two chairs. She frowned and was confused when she felt the presence of someone behind her and she spun around to face the newcomer. It was Spy, unmasked and holding a bottle of wine. He gave his friend a small smile.

"Good evening,  _Mademoiselle._ "

Pyro returned the smile, but was slightly puzzled, "Hey Spy. What's with the fancy table set up? Got a date or something?"

Spy nodded, "Or something. It's for you actually."

"Me? Why'd you do all this for me?"

Spy didn't respond, but instead went to sit down at the table. He motioned for her to take a seat so she sat down across from him, waiting for answer. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Spy, I asked you a question."

He sighed, setting the wine bottle down in the center of the table, "I did it for because you are my real first friendship. I felt happier than I've ever been and it's all thanks to you. And over the course of our blossoming friendship, my feelings for you have changed quite dramatically."

"Changed how?"

Spy reached across the table to grasp her pale hands in his gloved ones, he stared into her eyes and she stared back, her heart hammering in her chest as he whispered.

"I'm in love with you."


	10. Endless Fights (Final Chapter)

Pyro's heart felt it it was going a million miles an hour as Spy grasped her hands and looked into her eyes. He looked calm and cool on the outside, but she could feel his gloved hands shaking as he whispered softly.

"I"m in love with you."

Her eyes went wide, even though she felt the same way she felt like he wasn't serious or playing some cruel joke. Spy was the Red team's most distant member and felt a certain degree of dislike for everyone. There was no way he felt any affection towards her.

He didn't love her.

He couldn't.

Right.. . .?

Spy noticed her lack of reaction to his confession and frowned, slightly disappointed she appeared uninterested by what he said, "Pyro. . .did you hear me?"

Pyro nodded, "Yes. I did."

Suddenly she got up from the table, knocking the chair over as she reached over the table and grabbed Spy by the shirt of his collar. Her bright blue eyes staring into his as she seemed to study his face for a moment. Spy was a bit nervous as she appeared calm, but he knew that appearance could be deceiving. He waited for her to hit him or scream in his face, calling him a liar. But she didn't do either of those.

She pulled him into a kiss.

Spy was momentarily stunned, but came to his sense quick enough and kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Pyro was smiling big.

"I love you, Spy."

Spy was shocked, his eyes wide as he muttered, "You do. . .?"

Pyro nodded and kissed him again, which he gladly returned. The two kissed for longer than their first one, neither wanting to stop. They did break it after a while though and just gazed into each other's blue eyes. Spy held her hands and smiled warmly at Pyro.

His Pyro.

_"Je t'aime aussi"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Several months went by as Spy and Pyro's relationship became public to the other team members. All of them were very supportive of the two, even Scout, although she did take a jab at Spy.

"I can't believe you found someone. I always thought you'd fall for me, of course I couldn't blame you if you did. I am that amazing!" Scout winked, and Spy pretended to vomit as he walked away from the Boston girl.

The ceasefire week had ended weeks ago, so the Red members were preparing all around the bases, getting ready for today's battle which would be happening in a few short hours.

Medic was getting her medi-guns filled with juice, satisfied when she was able to fill each one without any severe injuries. Sniper practiced his aim up in the Sniper deck. Heavy spent the time eating Sandviches and cleaning his minigun, Sasha. Engineer worked on getting his buildings ready, whacking them with his wrench every once and while. The others were less productive as Scout, Soldier, and Demo all sat around watching television and drinking. Spy and Pyro spent the evening in each other's company, one stealing a kiss every one and a while. 

Then the Administrator's voice boomed out over the loudspeakers:

_**"Mission begins in 1 minute!"** _

Everyone gathered around entrance of the base, which was closed off with a large metal gate. Everyone checked their weapons, making sure they were locked and loaded. The team's plan was basically the same as it was before with Heavy and Medic creating a distraction with an uber with the rest of the team cleaning up any unfortunate stragglers, while Scout went with Engineer to protect him while he built a teleporter in the Blu team's sewers under the bridge.

Spy took a deep breath, exhaling it through his nose and sighed, "Another day, another endless battle."

Then Spy cloaked and went into battle as rockets and gunfire sounded all around him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je t'aime aussi" means "I love you too" in French.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know in the comments
> 
> OR
> 
> email me at:
> 
> emofreakcake720@gmail.com
> 
> If you would like a sequel or to suggest another story I could write!
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~ Sir Mo

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE! ! !
> 
> This is NOT canonical with my "Steamed Sneakers" fanfiction series.
> 
> This is just a separate piece of work with another of my favorite ships in the TF2 Fandom :D
> 
> Spy/Pyro <3


End file.
